


Day 29: Injured

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Inktober 2019 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrowers Virgil and Patton, G/T, Human Roman, Mild Blood, References to The Borrowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: How would a borrower react to a human paper cut?





	Day 29: Injured

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff, my doods.

Patton woke up to high pitched screams.

“PATTON! PATTON, COME QUICK!” 

He tumbled off the cushion he used as a bed, rushing out of the walls to find out why his brother was yelling.

“PATTON! IT’S ROMAN. HE’S INJURED!!” 

The borrower felt his heart drop in his chest. He fell through the small door leading into the kitchen. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was confronted by a strange scene. 

Virgil, his brother, was hyperventilating on the counter, while Roman, the human who owned the house, was standing nearby, looking lost. 

“What’s going on, kiddos?”

“PATTON!” Virgil flung himself at Patton, sobbing into his shoulder. “Roman got a cut and he’s bleeding and he’s gonna _die_!”

“I merely received a paper cut, no need for any hysterics.” Roman was holding one finger in the air, and Patton could see a tell-tale line of red running its length. 

Ah. He understood, now. “Okay, Virge, we’ll take care of it.” He patted his brother’s head comfortingly. “I need you to run to the bathroom, look in the first aid kit, and grab me the biggest band-aid you can, ok?”

His brother shot a worried look back at Roman, hesitating to move. 

“Don’t worry, Virge! I’m going to stay here and staunch the blood flow with” Patton looked around. “A paper towel?” 

That seemed to calm Virgil down, and the younger borrower pulled his hook and string out, readying himself to rappel down the counter. “You’ll make sure he’s okay?”

“I’ll be right here to make sure he doesn’t lose consciousness, kiddo. Now go! Quickly!”

Virgil did as he was told, sliding down his string and taking off running as soon as he hit the ground. 

Roman was still standing next to the counter, watching Virgil go. 

“Roman, give me your finger.”

“Padre, it’s fine! Just a paper cut.” 

“Roman.” 

The human put his hand down next to Patton. “Why is he so worried?”

“You and I both know that your injury isn’t life threatening. But we also know that Virgil is still young.” Patton ripped off a corner of a paper towel to press against Roman’s wound. “He isn’t used to the size difference between humans and borrowers. A cut of this size would be debilitating, if not fatal, for one of us.”

It really was a long papercut, about the length of Roman’s index finger. “How did you get it, anyways?”

“I was trying to read one of Logan’s fancy science books… Wasn’t paying attention.”

“Now, kiddo, that’s not good! You need to keep a sharp eye out for those sharp edges!”

Roman laughed. “Yeah, Pat, I do.” 

“Hey Roman?”

“Yeah Pat?”

“You’re a cut above the rest!”

The human laughed again, making a visible effort not to move his finger. “That’s a good one, Pat.”

Patton could hear the tell-tale patter of Virgil’s feet on the linoleum as he ran back towards the kitchen. Soon enough, the younger borrower rounded the corner, clutching not one, but   
_four_ band-aids in his arms. 

It was very, very hard to keep a straight face. 

“Need a little help there, Virge?”

“No! You’re hurt! Stay where you are!”

Virgil used the end of the string, still hanging down from the counter, to tie the band-aids to his waist. Patton and Roman watched as the younger borrower climbed up, hand over hand, on   
his great rescue mission.

Patton’s brother was the _cutest_. 

When Virgil reached the top of the counter, he scrambled over to where Patton was holding a piece of paper towel to Roman’s finger.

“Is he gonna be okay? What are we gonna do if he dies? I don’t want to move again, Pat!”

“He’ll be fine, kiddo. Here, help me wrap up the injury?”

Virgil nodded, ripping into the band-aid wrapper. He pulled the covers off the adhesive, and picked up one end of it. 

“Now what?”

“Now I’m going to pick up the other end, and we’ll wrap it around his finger! Everything is going to be fine.” The two borrowers worked in tandem to gently wrap the band-aid around Roman’s finger. 

Virgil winced every time he touched Roman’s cut. Roman stood as still as he could while they worked. 

When they finished, Patton had one last step for Virgil. “Okay, now you need to kiss the band-aid to make it work better!”

“What?” 

“That’s just the way human injuries work, kiddo! It must be done!” 

Virgil nodded, looking resolute. Patton didn’t dare look up at Roman, because if he did, they would both start laughing. 

The younger borrower bent down and placed a lightening quick kiss on the center of the bandaged finger. “There. Done. If he’s not dying, I’m gonna go listen to music.”

Virgil scuttled off. Once he was out of earshot, Patton burst into giggles. 

Roman was laughing too, but disguised it as a coughing fit. 

Virgil was absolutely _adorable_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
